Regrats
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: He wishes he'd never met her, the pain is so unbearable...He'll always mentally slap herself when he thinks that... *Co written with DeathPrincess821*


Fuzz Ball held the papers close to his chest, his new master had made him do all his work and then walk home to give it to him. Fuzz Ball had to run, to get his dinner.

He missed his old master dearly, Annie, but she had died long ago. She had a long life, children, wife, and a slave. That she barely thought of him as such, maybe not at all. He smiled at his old life, oh how he missed Tommy, Annie, Dan,Sunshine, AnUie, hell, he missed Jarry!

Then, he found himself falling over a rock, face first in mud. He looked around for the papers, they were covered in the wet mud. He set up, his eyes glassy.

He was going to be beaten for this for sure! He started to sob, tears flooding out of his baby blue eyes, small whimpers and sobs were heard out in the muddy woods.

He missed Happy Tree Town! He missed all of it! He never wanted to end, but he found out sadly that one day, even living in the town where you die awfully and come back the next day, but old age…

She died of old age…And when the master dies, Fuzz Ball was caged in that tube again. Sometimes he wished his mother never made that tube to make it, sometimes he wished he'd never met Annie.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that, just then, he wiped his tears as a young girl's scream cut the air. Fuzz Ball slowly stood up and ran over, a brown cat with dark brown hair, wearing a lime green sweater and jeans bare feet ran in the muddy woods sobbing.

She fell over, Fuzz Ball ran over, she looked up at him. Light brown met baby blue as he gasped. She looked just like Annie, Fuzz Ball helped her to her feet. She hugged him. Sobbing louder, he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"W-why are you crying?" He asked, he had a large blush, if anyone gets close to him he blushes madly.

"Some bullies t-took my backpack a-and my lollipop…" She looked down, sobbing even more. Fuzz Ball held her close, her sobs soon stop.

"What is your name?" Fuzz Ball asked, petting her hair. But found it gone to her hips, just like Annie…

"E-Emily…" Emily wept, she was holding onto him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do these bullies always like this?" Fuzz Ball questioned.

"Y-yes…T-they are always mean to m-me…" Emily snuffled, Fuzz Ball sat down and let her sit on his lap. He remembered Annie so…

Suddenly, three boys ran up, then froze looking at Fuzz Ball. "Are they them?"

Emily grabbed on Fuzz Ball's shirt in fear, "Y-yes…"

Fuzz Ball, for some unknown reason, felt anger boiling inside him. He let himself walk over to them and saw a bright colored lollipop, he growled and grabbed it. "I believe this is Emily's."

He turned to another boy who had a ribbed and torn book-bag. Fuzz Ball frowned. "Was it like this when they took it?"

Emily only watched in fear, she didn't know what he would do, not that he hurt any of them. But the fire in his once innocent eyes meant something else, and Emily knew it wasn't for her.

"N-no…" She wished she lied, as Fuzz Ball grabbed the bag coldly and handing it back to Emily.

He turned his head to them, "If I ever see Emily crying because of you again, you'll regret it!"

The three ran, the older scaring them. Emily felt a chill, Fuzz Ball sighed. "Do you think they'll stop?"

"T-they stop b-bullying everyone e-else because their p-parents care." Emily covered her face with her paws. Fuzz Ball got on his two knees and hugged her. Emily was a little scared. Fuzz Ball held her so close that she sat down on his lap.

Fuzz Ball pictured Annie, then remembered how weak she looked when she was so old, she wanted to die. She couldn't move her legs right, she couldn't jump and play anymore. Just sitting in a chair waiting to die.

One day, the day Annie died, for good, Fuzz Ball was sitting by her in the hospital bed, of course the others like her family and some friends wanted to be there, but they had jobs and lives. So did Fuzz Ball, but he have to be loyal to his master.

Who saved his life, the one he couldn't save from old age. "Hey…Fuzz Ball?" The 89 one year one crossed her arms and huffed in her cheeks.

"When can I walk again? I'm boooooooooored!" Annie pouted, Fuzz Ball sighed.

"I do not know, master."

"Is Ally going to be here soon?"

'_Old Timers._' Fuzz Ball thought dismally, Ally died a year ago, for good. "Yes, after a while." Fuzz Ball lied, he smiled weakly.

"How about Danny?"

"He is with Lucky and their children right now…He should be here soon."

Annie blinked, "And Jarry?"

"He is right in the other room…"

Jarry was brought to jail for killing his family out of the town, where killing someone was alright. He hung himself years ago after three years in jail. Annie looked down at her darkish white covers. "I wanna walk…It's been so long…I feel like a doll…"

Annie turned to Fuzz Ball, "I don't like being a doll…"

"I don't neither, master…"

"Is Tommy coming?" The 94 year old panda was being taken care of by their adopted daughter, Sunshine that was now 88 woman took care of him as much as she could.

"Later." He lied once again. Annie sighed.

"I miss Danny…I wish he could come more…"

Annie closed her eyes, then snapped them open. "I wish I could hear AnUie's voice…"

Annie closed her eyes, left them like that before shooting them open. "I wish I could see Jarry more too….And Ally…I miss Ally hugging me…And I miss seeing…Why do I have to be blind? Why did my eyes have to give up?" Annie's light brown looked gray, dull…She felt around for her rabbit doll. Fuzz Ball walked over picked it up, he was going to give it to her, but Annie grabbed his arm and cuddled it.

"I miss seeing your fur…And you're smiling face…" She smiled, her face paling more. Then tears in her eyes. "Fuzz Ball, please promise me you'll always smile!" She smiled, but dull eyes narrowed in a warm, marry way.

"I-I promise…Master, why are you acting like this? You're going to be here for a long time." Fuzz Ball smiled.

"No…No…I won't, Fuzzy, do you know when you're about to be slapped? And you just know it in your deep core…Then it happens? I know I'm going to die soon."

"M-master…It's only the pills- yes! The pills!" Fuzz Ball held on her paw tightly. Trying to make her reconsider.

She chuckled, "I love you…" She smiled and for a moment, her eyes widened in shock. Then, the beeps showing her heart beats stopped. Fuzz Ball ran out screaming for a doctor.

Dan came shortly after, Fuzz Ball sobbing in the side of the bed. To find his mother died, and he wasn't there to say goodbye.

…

Fuzz Ball shook his head, and gazed down at Emily. "Who are your parents?"

"Annie Jr. and John, why?"

…


End file.
